


demonic prank

by Luni_Ambrose



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blood(fake blood), Established Relationship, Gore, M/M, Special Effects Make Up, TW: graphic description of injury (even it's just make up, prank, sfx make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt himself hyperventilating.<br/>His heart beating in an unnormal quick pace.<br/>Knees got wobbly, hands sweaty. <br/>He was caught in panic.<br/>Not knowing what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	demonic prank

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags...
> 
>  
> 
> Even if it takes away the fun

Sami was on his way to Finn's locker room. It was the first RAW after the Draft. The first RAW for Finn. And he got an own locker room. Sami asked himself why. But it was clear why... Because it was Finn Bálor. The one guy everyone loved. And Sami loved him the most. They had fallen in love after they met each other.   
Sami was so happy to have Finn on the roster. On his roster. Spending more time together, travel together. More time he could spend with adoring Finn. 

Finally Sami found Finn's locker room. He knocked but got no response. So he decided to get in. Finn was his boyfriend...so he was allowed. At least he guessed that.   
He found Finn on the floor. Blood everywhere. A part of that handsome face allready in his typical demon bodypaint. But most of Finn's face was covered in blood. Some loose patches of skin hanging in random patterns. Something on the wound was bubbling. 

Seeing his lover there... it was horrible. He felt himself hyperventilating. His heart beating in an unnormal quick pace. Knees got wobbly, hands sweaty.   
He was caught in panic. Not knowing what to do. It seemed like the paint was burning Finn's face.

Eventually he found himself kneeling next to Finn. Grabbing his hand.   
„Oh god Finn... Wake up...“ Sami felt the tears on his face, burning on his own skin. He was sobbing, his body shaking.

Suddenly Finn opened his eyes. Smiling at Sami.  
„I must be in heaven. An angel looking like the love of my life...“ Finn had this kind of dreamy gaze on Sami.   
„Finn... Oh my god... You're not dead... Your... Your face...“ Sami already got hiccups from crying.  
„Sami, calm down.“ Finn sat up, taking the face of his lover into his hands. „I'm okay. That was just a joke.“   
Sami wasn't able to realize what Finn said. He was crying, he was desperate.   
„Sami!“ Finn's voice got louder, trying to get the attention of Sami. Finally he got it. „Sami, this is make up! Calm down, love.“

Finn's hand reached up for his own face, grabbing a piece of the skin hanging around his jawline. He pulled and ripped it of, revealing his own skin under the latex.   
„I told you... I would scare the hell out of you if I get called up.“   
„Fuck you, Finn Bálor!“ Sami's voice was raspy, shaking. Tears still running down his face. „That was mean... I thought you're dead!“  
Finn realized how terriblely wrong this prank went. He pulled his lover into a tight hug, calming him down, whispering apologizes all the time.

„I told the girl who should do my paint about pranking you and maybe someone else... we came up with that silly idea. I'm sorry Sami...“  
„You scared me, Finn. You really did.“  
„You think I could scare someone else too?“ Finn smirked.   
Sami looked at Finn's face. „Not with that part of skin missing.“

Finn send Sami out to find his new favorite make up girl to reattach the latex to scare someone else. Sami was finally calmed down, brining up the idea of a hidden camera in the locker room. Finn was pretty excited about his idea. This was going to be fun.  
At first they pranked Xavier to get one of his cameras. Followed by Seth, Hunter and Nia. They pranked everyone they could. Sami wasn't angry anymore. But Finn knew he had to make it up to his boyfriend after the show. And maybe that was why he did the whole pranking shit.


End file.
